


Bloodlines

by Wordlesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a Grandson. Stiles Stilinski has a grandfather. Steve wishes they meet the second time on a different situation cause really fighting a supervillian and saving the day are not normal family bonding activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens 1 year after the Avenger's movie and 6 months after Teen Wolf season 2.

Tony stood in the mess of a study room, looking decided put out. Apparently, Steve remembered Stark and he had photos taken just before he was given his shield and wondered where the said photo could be. Steve had looked hopeful to that it still existed and maybe he can have it. Tony could picture exactly how happy Steve would be once he gave him his photo. Tony decided he would find that photo. Tony knew his father kept his Captain America memorabilia in his study room.

Now, where would his father, an avid fan of Steve Rogers, kept those memorabilia? Tony finds the box above the hearth. It was in plain sight that you would actually disregard it. Or maybe his father was always looking at his past he doesn’t bother to hide it. When Tony looked inside, he found more than he’d bargained for. He needed to check if the things inside the box were true. When he ended up in a secret lab under the mansion, Tony could not keep this news a secret any longer. He needed to tell Steve. He went to Steve who was at the Tower.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?”

“At the gym, Sir. Sparring with Ms. Romanov.” Tony hurried to him and when he saw him, he asked the most important ye the bluntest question possibly to Steve.

"Cap are you still a virgin?" Tony asked. Steve flushed at his question.

"Tony!"

“Steve, answer the question. This is a very important both you and me.” Tony insisted.

“I… I’m not anymore, Tony. I’m sorry if I can’t give you my firs-"

Tony tugged him. “Come with me.” Tony said very seriously Steve wondered if this was the real Tony cause Tony never got serious like this. Was Tony mad at him? Steve wanted to ask question but he didn’t. Tony seemed to be determined to go somewhere before he talked.

When they got at the common room, Tony summoned his suit. “Cap I need to show something somewhere.”

Steve nod and clutched on Tony like they always did when they need to fly.

Tony showed him the secret underground lab and showed him the birth certificate.

“Peggy had a baby girl. And you are undoubtedly her father.” Tony said.

“That can’t be. Peggy said she was safe. If she wasn’t, I wouldn’t have… you know what-with her.”

“Apparently she wasn’t or your sperm cell also had a super serum upgrade that increase its life span and potency.”

“Do you know where she is?” Steve asked hopefully. Tony bit his lips wondering how he would break the new that she was already dead.

“She’s gone isn’t she?” Tony moved beside Steve and hugged the man.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I just thought I can have someone of my own.” Steve said heavily.

Tony pulled Steve in a tight embrace. Steve immediately returned the gesture and nuzzled into the other man’s neck.

“Steve, you do have someone. You go me, us, the whole Avenger. You don’t have to feel alone.”

“Did she have good life?” Steve asked.

“Of course she had. Howard wrote somewhere that he was her godfather and he gave everything your daughter needed and more. At least he was good father once. The she married and…” Tony mentally face palmed. Why didn’t he told Steve abut it earlier.

“And what?” Steve pried.

“And she had a son! You have a grandson and he’s alive.” Tony exclaimed, excitedly. Steve’s whole face brightened like he had just won the lottery.

“Tony, can you please look him up for me with your computer?” Steve pleaded. Tony pulled out his phone.

“Sure thing Cap! JARVIS pull up everything you can about Claudia C. Rogers.”

“Claudia.” Steve whispered reverently.

After several bathed seconds for Steve, JARVIS spoke. “Search complete, Sir.” A picture of young lanky teenager blinked into the phone. Genim R. Stilinski. Born September 15, 1995. Male-”

“1995?” Steve cut in. “She was 50 years old when Claudia had a baby?” Steve asked, raising his brows. Tony frowned at the information.

“JARVIS pull up obstetric records of Claudia R. Stilinski.” Documents rolled into to the phone. Tony’s frown deepened. “According to the records she was 27 when she gave birth to her son. Wait that doesn’t add up. Jarvis get her birth certificate.” Another document rolled down on top of the other. Tony hummed. “Get her latest picture.”

A woman who looked eerily like Peggy loaded. Steve felt his heart constrict as he looked at her daughter. She was so beautiful. I hurt him so much that he never knew her and would never be part of her life. Tony gathered more documents and piled it on top of her picture. But Steve had memories her face the movement he saw him. She would forever be burned on his mind.

Tony huffed. “Just I thought.” He said. Steve looked at him, determined to learn everything about his daughter. “The serum it stopped her from further aging when she was around 26 or 27. Peggy since she was the first Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to change her birth certificate for several times until before Claudia married John Stilinski. Looks like you will be forever young as well Steve.”

Steve nodded. “How did she died?”

“Publicly, cancer of the brain. But…”

“But?”

“But she is a super soldier. She can never have cancer.” Tony skimmed through more documents. “She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I think something got her that the serum cannot process. Whatever it was, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have any electronic records of it.”

Steve took a deep breath, trying to process that two women who was important to him had lived trying to keep the world safe like he did.

“JARVIS please continue with Genim’s profile.” Steve decided to get to know his living grandson first rather than his daughter who passed away. Later, he told himself, he would find out about her later.


	2. Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his grandson. Tony thinks they are so much a like.

After almost an hour learning about his daughter and his grandson, Tony flew him back to New York. But they didn’t get back to the tower. Instead they came into little coffee shop because Tony was hungry.

Once they settled down on a far private corner, Tony waved for the waiter. "It's better to rip the bandage all at once than suffer the slow painful tearing." Tony said, grinning.

Steve was about to ask Tony what he was referring about, when a young waiter stop in front of them and asked what their orders were.

Steve's eyes widened so big. Tony was afraid it would bulge out of its socket and ultimately blind Steve. God knows what America will do to him if he hurt Captain America.

When the initial surprise was gone, Steve was looking back and forth between Tony and the waiter, his lips quivering as he tried to talk but couldn't find his voice. Tony only grinned at him. This was not how he imagined meeting his grandson.

"Tony." Steve whined, because that was the only thing he could think of right now.

"What do you think is good?" Tony asked.

"Well, I would say the chocolate mousse. But that would be biased because I'm really in to all kind of chocolates. But if it's not chocolate I would go for our strawberry short cake. And you could partner it with a mug of chocolate smoothie topped with marshmallow and whipped cream. Oops that's chocolate. May you could go with coffee. The coffee here is the best! So yah coffee." The boy blushed when he caught himself word vomiting. He blushed like as heavily as Steve. 

"I'll take the coffee and the strawberry cake. Steve, you?"

"The chocolate mousse and the smoothie. I really like chocolates, too." Steve said flushing beet red. Who would have thought that Captain America was a chocolate lover like his grandson?

"So coffee, strawberry short cake, a chocolate smoothie and a chocolate mousse. Would that be all?" Genim asked. 

"Yes."

Stiles served their order. And Tony being Tony paid for everything and gave him a four digit tip.

"I'm not complaining about the tip because it will help him, but don't you think it'll be suspicious with that big amount of tip."

"Suspicious is when two Avengers walked into this establishment. That was relatively small compare to what I usually give. I would have written him a check if the jar wouldn't crumple it. Besides, he's like my only grand god son. I like to spoil him if I could."

Minutes later, the Avengers were called. Some gremlin-like creatures controlled by Doctor Doom were attacking. Steve looked at Stiles who was staring intently into the T.V.

"Cap, the aliens won't be kicking their own ass. We can come back after. May be we can even drag team here." Tony said, tugging on his arm.

Stiles was now biting his lower lips, worry visibly creased on his forehead.

"We'll get back here." Steve said, firmly. He will be kicking alien as--- he means butts to make sure his only living relative is safe. Steve took one last glance on his grandson before they get back to the Tower.

 

If he was fighting a bit more offensive than usual no one could fault him. Stiles was here in New York and he need to contain this attack. The thickness is just half a mile away from where Stiles worked. He cannot afford to let it spread.

He also observed Tony was less cocky and more efficient than usual.

"What's with you two?" Hawkeye asked, releasing an arrow. It hit the creature between its eyes and dropped instantly dead.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Shield up, Cap!" Iron man said. They had practice this move a couple of times. Steve raised his shield over his head and he felt the lasers hit the shield. When he looked over, dozens of bodies have been halved or sporting a hole in their bodies and smoking. Steve threw his shield right pass Tony and hit flying variation of the creature.

"That is what I mean. You are fighting a lot more in synch, Shell Head is less obnoxious-"

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"-and you are more offensive than usual. Did something happen between you two? Are you two finally getting laid, by two I mean you two are fucking each other so we're clear."

Steve almost got his head clawed thanks to what he said.

"I-I. We're not doing that." Steve knows he's blushing underneath his cowl.

"Then what gives?"

"Cap and I were enjoying our awesome date in this cute coffee shop when S.H.I.E.L.D. called. We planned to get back as soon as we can." Tony stepped in, without missing a beat. Steve felt his heart flutters but quashed it. He almost believed it as well if he doesn't know Tony was only covering up. Truth be told he actually wanted to date Tony.

"Then let's get this short." Hawk eye said, chirpily. He released a different kind of arrow that took out multiple targets at once.

Then he saw a hooded civilian holding a black wooden baseball bat streaked past his vision. He was running directly to Doctor Doom. But his minions intercepted him. The civilian hit them with his bat. His hood came off and the face made Steve's blood run cold. The civilian was Stiles!!!

"TONY!!!" He shouted as he sprinted so fast like he never did before. He barely registered the small "On it" terrrified reply before he threw shield at one behind Stiles. At the same time, a laser cut in half the one on his side.

"Get out of here!" Steve almost hysterically ordered, grabbing Stiles by the arm and dragging him to anywhere safe.

But Stiles yanked his arm back.

"No! He got my friend!" He turned back and prepared to hit the next one but Tony blasted it away.

"We'll take care of him. Just go somewhere safe."

"I can't, not as long as he got my bestfriend." Stiles argued and he run.

Steve couldn't shake the feeling that he had been exactly where Stiles was now. Steve didn't leave then, he just knew that Stiles wouldn't leave now.

"Avengers! Defend the kid as long as you can. We're going on a full strike mode. Hulk don't smash the kid!" Steve ordered. He just prayed that somehow the kid inherited his super soldier serum. If not, he doesn't want to think about it.

As Steve fought beside Stiles, he could see the kid give strong packs with his baseball bat. Seeing it up close, the bat was really dark brown with so many vandals on it.

"Give me back my bestfriend!!!" Stiles shouted.

"This puppy is mine." Doctor Doom said. This confused the Avengers because the creature beside him was human.

"Stiles, just leave! save yourself." the male Hostage shouted.

Doctor Doom raised his hand and a fire ball bigger than a car appeared.

Stiles took out something in his pocket, a small plastic bag with what looks like black sand to Steve. Then, all of a sudden, Stiles sprinted into a run. Doctor Doom threw his fireball at Stiles just as Stiles threw the bag. Steve's heart stopped. He was frozen in place as he watched the fireball exploded and burst outward. The flame hungrily engulfed Stiles.

Doctor Doom laughed while Steve's world crumbled down all over again, but so much painful than every fateful times in all his life.

"GENIM!!!!" Steve cried, sprinting after the explosion. He knew Stiles wouldn't be able to survive, like he, the one with the actual super serum, wouldn't be able to survive that tremendous attack. He doesn't care. He jumped in to the fire even if the entire team, even if Tony and even if his instincts were telling him a big fat "NO!!!".

Then there was no fire and he was facing Stiles with very large confused eyes that seemed to mirror the confusion he felt. But it was instantly overwhelmed by relief and he hugged Stiles. "You're alive, thank God." Steve whispered.

Steve pulled back.

"How?" Both of them asked.

"A shield. My specialty." Stiles said. Then flames angrily hissed as water dosed them. The water splashing harmlessly around the invisible barrier until the fire died. Hulk twisted the fire hydrant. "We don't have time for explanation about how you got in and what this is. My bestfriend."

"Yes, we have to rescue your bestfriend." Steve said, sounding more emotional than appropriate. Stiles waved his arms up and he was dashing in to the mayhem again. 

"Cap, what happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but he got a shield." Steve said, smiling despite of him. He's great grandson’s specialty was shield.

Doctor Doom send more lightning spells which bounce off the shield but forced Stiles back a little. The spell hit The Hulk but did no good damage. Doctor Doom sent more spell. Still it bounce off Stiles shield but didn't force him back. The spells scattered and hitting those nearest to him.

"Genim!-" Stiles looked at him startled and confused. "-he's using your shield to divert his spells to others!"

Stiles nodded at him. He took another plastic bag and he threw the contents into the air. The minions bounced back, like when a fly hits a back zapper. He raised his hand and the black sand floats. Then he beat his hands forward and the sand rushed to Doctor Doom. The was a large crush then the sand was passing through.

"The barrier is gone!" Tony shouted. Steve hurled his shield to Doctor Doom. There was a that audible breaking of bones. The shield bounced and it was heading towards Stiles. Out of instinct, Stiles caught it in a perfect stance. Steve couldn't be any more proud.

"Throw it!" Steve cheered, a little bit giddy and excited.

Stiles tried to remember how Captain America throws his shield. Stiles was holding the Shield. He would have fainted it he wasn't in the middle of a battle field.

"This will knock you down." Stiles said, instilling his belief on the shield. Stiles pulled back and he threw it like a freezebi with all his might. The shield hit the supervillian right on the belly and threw him back several of feet away. Stiles rushed to his bestfriend.

"Stiles!" Jackson said, relieved and worried all at the same time. When Stiles held the magical binding around Jackson, it disintegrated into tiny specks of light. Jackson sprung on him and embraced him so tight, he might as well have forgotten he was a werewolf. But still Stiles doesn't mind. He was hugging him ever as tight as a human can. He needed this after what he just saw on T.V.

"I thought I was with the hero complex." Stiles said.

Jackson laughed, an octave higher than usual but hey. He was just taken hostage by a supervillian and watched his bestfriend blasted with a fireball. "I can't help it. I guess you're rubbing on me."


End file.
